


Winning you over

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, drunkOiks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Despite Matsukawa’s initial protest at your arrival at the room share house they all lived in, you’d settled enough that no one was exactly pushing you to look at new places to live.The four of them had all admitted that they were single and looking.You just happened to be single and in the middle of it all.





	Winning you over

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from the HQBF Roomshare (Vol 7) doujin story by Piko where you start living with the ex-3rd year Seijoh boys.

As usual, the five of you were all packed into the main room. Tonight they were watching some world championship volleyball, discussing the strategies being played out on the screen. You didn’t really get it, but you were comfortable with them. Your current favourite nook was crammed in between Matsukawa and Hanamaki on the little sofa. You’d never admit it, but you liked it when Matsukawa put his arm ontop of the sofa and you were right up against his chest. You told yourself it was just warmer. Nothing to do with how much closer you were to him.

“[L-Name], did you make these biscuits?” Hanamaki asked. He had three in his hand.

“I was bored waiting for you all to come home.” You explained. “And there were loads of eggs and flour in the cupboard.”

“You added ground almonds this time.” Matsukawa noted. 

“You can tell?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“It’s sweeter.”

“You’ve got a good sense of taste.”

“It’s my gift.”

“Can you make chocochip ones?” Oikawa cooed. “I love those.”

“Any other requests?” You asked. “Baking just for Oikawa doesn’t seem fair.”

“Oatmeal.”

“Raisin.”

“Could I ask for something else?” Matsukawa asked carefully. When you nodded he continued. “Brownies. I’ll let you decide what to add to them.” After that, there was always a covered plate of something on the table. Not that they ever lasted long. Matsukawa would always compliment the flavours and textures you used. Eventually you learned that he liked his brownies to be dotted with hazelnuts and almonds and dusted with icing sugar. Oikawa noted that no one else got their chosen snack updated to reflect their tastes. But then, all they ever offered up was “these are great/delicious” or some other general praise. 

\----------

Sunday nights were basically movie night. Tonight was warmer, so Hanamaki wasn’t bunched up with you and Matsukawa on the sofa. But your toes were cold, so Matsukawa had let you stuff them under his thigh to warm up. Now and then you’d wriggle them just to watch him shift slightly.

“Ne, [name]-chan, what do you think of me?” Oikawa chimed during an ad break. 

“Oi, you mean us.” Iwaizumi corrected with a frown.

“Us, what do you think of us?” You leaned forward and pulled a face, thinking.

“You’re good guys.” You said carefully. Oikawa had been rather touchy feely lately, held at bay by the presence of the others. Matsukawa’s warning about him was still clear in your mind. 

“I mean, we’re all grown men here. And well, you’re the only girl.” Oikawa clarified. 

“She doesn’t have to pick one of us.” Matsukawa frowned. Oikawa shot him a look. “There’s no rule to say girls can’t be single too.”

“It is getting a little awkward though.” Iwaizumi agreed. He’d blundered into the bathroom a few times when you were in there, they kept meaning to install some kind of lock. He was grateful that you took very hot baths. The steam had blocked his view of you.

“Why don’t you go on a date with each of us?” Hanamaki grinned. “You can officially shoot us all down then, or pick someone.” He added hastily. 

“You really want me to go on a date with all of you?” You asked, a little stunned. 

“We can’t just let Okiawa keep pushing at you all by himself.” Iwaizumi smirked. 

\----------

Of course Oikawa had insisted on going first. To set the bar he said. 

“[name]-chan!” He called to you, meeting at the station was not the best idea ever. There were way too many people around. “There you are. I was looking for you.” You didn’t feel like mentioning that you’d arrived ten minutes early and had been waiting exactly where he’d told you to. “Let’s go!” He snatched up your hand and led you out of the station without really letting you think. It wasn’t exactly feeling like a date, more like you were a small child. The feeling evolved when he flirted with the ticket agent for the movie, frustrating you, then compounded into exasperation with the popcorn girl. 

\----------

“What did you think?” Oikawa asked, his hands in his pockets as you both left the theatre. 

“It was pretty good.” You half smiled, it was some romantic comedy that you assumed was supposed to make you feel sappy and fall into his arms. “I’m kinda sleepy now thought.”

“I know, let’s go for a walk. Fresh air will wake you up.” Again before you could really get a word in edgeways, he’d taken you by the hand and dragged you out the building. The walk only reinforced your growing opinion that Oikawa could not help but flirt. It was part of his nature to praise and flatter girls. Even when he tried to attach himself to you again, either by holding your hand or putting an arm around you, another girl would come over to talk to him and he would unthinkingly release you to pay attention to them. It was probably an unconscious habit. A few female encounters later you realised you’d seen him be like this with Iwaizumi to a point. It was a sign that he trusted you to not just wander off. You weren’t sure that the idea of having a partner who got distracted like a puppy was a good thing. But of course he’d bragged about how good your date was to the others when you’d gone to have a bath as soon as you’d got back. Matsukawa had made sure the bath was ready so that you could immediately escape. And when you emerged, all bundled up in your pyjamas, you settled in between Iwazumi and Hanamaki to wait for dinner. They smirked at Oikawa, snuggling up to you ever so slightly. 

\----------

You knew something was up when Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were both waiting for you in front of the zoo. 

“What are you two up to?” You asked, slipping between the two. 

“You’re great and all [name] but...” Hanamaki started.

“...you’re not our type.” Iwaizumi finished.

“So why agree to this?”

“To make it fair. And to pester Oikawa a bit.” Iwaizumi admitted. “He’s not your type... clearly.” He was of course referring to how you’d deliberately put some distance between you and Oikawa, usually with one of the others in between you both. Iwazumi had promised not to tell anyone about the time he found that you’d locked yourself in your room and pretended not to be home when you realised only Oikawa was home out of all the males. 

“Mattsun’s actually been looking into date spots and stuff.” Hanamaki spouted randomly. 

“He doesn’t do things half-heartedly.” You smiled. He’d been asking you casual questions about things you might like to do.

“Anyway, for today, you’ve got us.” Hanamaki smiled back. You hooked your arms through theirs and the three of you strode into the zoo. 

\----------

“Why did you three come back together?” Oikawa pouted and you all piled through the door, complete with animal hats and face paint.

“There were no rules about date sharing.” Hanamaki giggled. Iwaizumi’s elephant hat had put him in stiches all day. 

“It was fun, I was never on my own.” You walked past Oikawa into the main room and held out a giant stuffed panda. “Look what they got for me.” You sparkled. “Iwaizumi thinks we might be able to put a T-shirt on it. Hanamaki wants to put one of the old Seijoh uniforms on it. What do you think?” Matsukawa smirked at Oikawa. The pair of idiots who were barely trying had done a much better job then him. 

“It’s cute, we’ll find something tomorrow. You should put it upstairs before dinner.” Matsukawa pet the panda. “We don’t want him to get dirty. Maybe you should wash your face, you'll get paint on him.” You dashed up the stairs, leaving the boys for a moment.

“I thought you wanted to date her?” Oikawa frowned. 

“We’re not as girl crazy as you.” Iwaizumi muttered. “We just think she should get to make her own decision.”

“Girl crazy~.” Hanamaki sang with a grin plastered across his face.

\----------

When the day finally came for your date with Matsukawa, he surprised you by not asking you to meet him somewhere. He was waiting for you in the hall. He’d clearly made an effort, putting on a nice shirt with a sweater with dark blue jeans. Simple, but not what you were used to seeing him in. 

“I thought it was silly to meet somewhere when we live together.” He said as you darted over to him. While his general expression made it seem like it would have been annoying for him to meet you somewhere else, his eyes were telling you that he didn’t want to waste any time.

“Should I have worn something else?” You asked, eyeing him up and down. You were dressed similarly, just in different cuts and colours. 

“No, you look perfect.” He said softly. You didn’t feel like you’d dressed up at all, but he was talking like you’d got all done up. “Are you ready?” You nodded, joining him by the door to step into your shoes. You wondered where you were going to go. He led you to an ABC cooking studio, you looked at him and tilting your head to show your confusion.

“We’re cooking?” You asked. 

“I’ve wanted to cook with you for a while.” Matsukawa commented. “But at home I want you to relax. So I thought this could be nice.” Was he blushing slightly? You felt buoyed by this new information. 

“Let’s do it then. I’m sure we’ll make some great food together.” You smiled. 

\----------

When he’d covered your hands with his to show you the proper way to cut some obscure vegetable, standing behind you so that his arms enveloped you completely, you’d blushed furiously. You knew he was talk and muscular, they all were, but his height seemed perfect. He could hold you and still see over your head. Not that he did, he took the opportunity to crane his neck over your shoulder slightly, pressing his chest into your back lightly. Your embarrassment fled when he moved away from you, taking his place beside you again, replaced with wanting him to come back. But you said nothing about it, letting the conversation flow with the cooking. 

\----------

Several hours later and after eating the delicious food you’d made together, he walked with you through the shopping arcades. You were hand in hand, his argument being “What would I do if I lost you on such an important day?” He’d occasionally let go of your hand, but he’d keep in physical contact with you as much as possible. A hand on your shoulder or your back. And always a light touch. You enjoyed the attention from him. You’d gone into a kitchenware shop and were looking at some bits for your shared home. You got him to buy an apron for himself, so he bought a matching one for you too. After that you’d gone for tea and coffee in a nearby cafe. You felt like he’d never strayed far from you, without being overbearing or distracted like Oikawa had been, nor brotherly like the other two. It felt like a date, a real date. The sort you’d gossiped about with your co-workers. He walked you home, but stopped at the park around the corner first.

“Once we go back, today is over.” He said slowly. He’d enjoyed his day with you. He didn’t want it to be over. The idea of letting the others continue flirting with you (mainly Oikawa) sat heavily on his heart. 

“I had fun. Loads of fun.” You said quickly. “I...I’d like to do it again.” He smiled softly at you.

“Let’s maybe not tell the others that.” He leaned over you and kissed the top of your head lightly. “Let’s go home.” The phrase that should have filled him with happiness stung him. He didn’t want to share you any more.

\----------

You stumbled through the door, you’d had a good night out with some co-workers. They’d expressed playful jealousy over the four strapping young men you had waiting at home. Before any of you could get truly wasted, you’d disbanded. You hummed as you kicked off your shoes, unaware of the sounds coming from the main room. It was only when you skipped down the hall and nearly slipped that you noticed the others. 

“None of you saw that.” You said flatly before giggling. 

“Ala, what are you doing [name]-chan? You need help getting to bed?” Oikawa cooed.

“Don’t be a creep.” Iwaizumi hissed. 

“Nope.” You shuffled over to the sofa, precisely behind Matsukawa. You leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head, still a mean feat even though he was sitting down. “For the one you gave me.” You smiled brazenly, forgetting the others. You looked up, your hands slipping down around Matsukawa’s neck gently. You lazily and absently stroked his neck for a moment. “I’m going to bed.” You announced to the room. You stole another top of the head kiss before walking away with a bounce to your steps. 

“... She kissed you.” Oikawa’s jaw dropped.

“I guess we know who she likes.” Hanamaki grinned.

\----------

“[L-Name]!” You’d been dozing on the sofa when Iwaizumi called out to you. The guys had gone out for drinks with some of their kouhai. You jumped up and ran to the entrance. Oikawa was half supported by Iwaizumi, there was a pool of vomit on the floor and an equal amount down Oikawa’s front.

“Oh god, Touru.” His given name slipped out as you covered your mouth.

“Can you run and get him some clean clothes? I’ll get him to the bathroom.” Iwaizumi asked, trying to adjust Oikawa’s weight without getting filthy himself.

“Where are the others?” You asked quickly.

“They went to get some drinks and snacks.” You barely heard him as you flew up the stairs to Oikawa’s room first. The boys rarely locked their rooms so you snagged a clean t-shirt and shorts from both, you were not going to dig through to find some underwear though. You hurried back down stairs and threw them into the small room connected to the bathroom. There were clean towels in there already. Iwaizumi had not made much progress through the house with his semi-concious cargo so you dove under Oikawa’s other arm and helped carry him.

“I want [name]-chan to undress me.” Oikawa croaked.

“[name]-chan has to clean up your puke while Iwa-chan cleans you.” You hoped by speaking in the third person like he was a child that he wouldn’t realise you were one of the people carrying him. 

“But I want her.” Oikawa whimpered. “I don’t think she likes me. She likes someone else.” You managed to get him to the door to the bathroom and left him to Iwaizumi.

“Sorry, I’ll clean him up.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the hall.” You smiled. You didn’t really want to, but you knew leaving it was just bad in general. Oikawa would be in no fit state to clean it up for at least 24 hours. 

\----------

The house stunk of bleach by the time you were done. You’d also mopped the route to the bathroom before moving to the kitchen. Iwaizumi could hopefully handle Oikawa for now. Oikawa emerged from the bathroom and shuffled over to you, you could hear Iwaizumi loading the washing machine angrily. A pair of arms snaked around your waist and suddenly Oikawa was leaning heavily against your back.

“I’m trying to get some water for you.” You complained, wriggling against his weight. 

“Come to bed with me.” He slurred, nuzzling against you. You froze on the spot, gripping the side firmly. 

“Oikawa.” You’d not heard the others come back, but that was Matsukawa’s voice. And it was a not a happy voice.

“Oi! Shitti-kawa! You were supposed to go upstairs!” Iwaizumi barked. Oikawa dropped his arms, nearly crying at the loud voice Iwaizumi had used. “Come on. Get to bed.” 

“[name]-chan... sorry.” 

“He’s a bad drunk.” Hanamaki frowned, wobbling slightly. 

“You’re all drunk.” You sighed, finally releasing the side, with Oikawa gone you felt calmer. “You should all go to bed.” With a tipsy smile plastered across his face, Hanamaki grabbed one of the bottles of water you’d filled up, gave you a sloppy kiss on the cheek despite how tense you were and then headed towards the stairs. Matsukawa however strode over to you and looked sad, raising his hand to your face. He stroked down your cheek with his fingertips, rubbing away the feeling of Hanamaki that threatened to linger. His face was softer, more relaxed. But there were lines of worry.

“He didn’t hurt you?” He asked slowly. You shook your head. “He didn’t kiss you?” You knew he didn’t mean Hanamaki. He meant Oikawa. You shook your head again and he carefully tilted your face up towards his. You were glad no one else was in the room, you were pretty sure you were bright red. His face moved down to meet yours, but at the last moment he simply rested his forehead on yours. 

“Mattsun?” You asked.

“Not like this. I don’t want our first real kiss to be because of alcohol.” He mumbled to himself. You personally could barely smell the alcohol on him thanks to the strong bleach smell. “I have to do it right.” You hugged him carefully, your feelings for him blossoming.

“I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” You said, burying your face in his chest for a moment. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He whispered. “I hope you don’t ever leave us.” He pulled you close tightly for a mere moment, like if he let go you’d disappear. Then all the warmth was gone as he made his way up to his room. You couldn’t move for a few minutes, you were processing what had just happened. You traced where his fingers had been on your face and smiled. 

\-----------

No one really spoke of that night again. Not that you all didn’t hold it over Oikawa when you needed to, but it just wasn’t brought up directly. Iwaizumi liked to use it as occasional leverage when he had to convince the ex-captain to do something. This time it was to help Iwaizumi move some stuff for his aunt. Hanamaki had also volunteered last minute, leaving you and Matsukawa at home by yourselves for once. 

“[L-Name], what do you want for lunch?” He asked as you both finished a quick round of chores. “Since it’s just us.”

“How about teriyaki chicken?” You suggested, it was simple enough that you could help but easy to add multiple side dishes too. 

“Sounds good.” He smiled. “We already have everything here for that.”

You’d helped him with some chopping and mixing up the teriyaki sauce, it had marinated and you were quickly throwing together one of the side dishes he liked. You felt him behind you, his arms curling around you as if to help you hold the utensils. 

“You remember how to make it?” He asked, his breath tickling your ear. You leaned back into his chest carefully, you knew he could take your weight, you just didn’t want to surprise him. You felt him momentarily tense before enveloping you in his warmth, accepting the weight of you.

“Of course. It’s something you like.” You blushed, glad to be facing the other way. His hands lazily drifted from cupping your own to clasping together, resting over your stomach. 

“I’m glad you remember.” He pressed a kiss to your head. It was his habit towards you now, his affection without being overly intimate.

“I need to move.” You laughed. “This won’t make itself.”

“You’re right.” He smiled. He’d just got to hold you and have you relax into him. It was a pretty good day so far.

\----------

After lunch, you watched as he washed up. Despite there being five of you in the house usually, there’d never been any complaints about doing the washing up. With so many dishes and utensils, everyone had accepted that it just had to be done as soon as possible. You admired it a little. You’d tried to watch something on TV, but kept glancing over to him. In the end you gave up. You quietly slinked over to the kitchen and stood behind him for a moment thinking. You stepped forward and wriggled your arms around his waist, pulling yourself close to him.

“[L-Name]?” He flinched. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” You answered. “I just want a hug.” He quickly dried off his hands and twisted around to face you.

“This is the first time you’ve come to me.” He was filled with warmth as he put an arm around you in return. With his other hand he cradled the back of your head lightly, stroking your hair with his thumb. You looked up at him, hoping. Carefully he leaned down and kissed you. It was slow and deliberate, and over far too quickly. He returned to his full height and smiled. “Does this mean you chose me?” 

“Of course.”

“Let me finish this, then we can continue.”

\----------

When the others came back in the evening they found you both on the sofa, but instead of your usual sitting side by side. He was lying down flat on his back with you curled up against him, an arm and leg thrown over him. You’d dozed off, comfortable and warm, as you’d watched some random documentary while waiting for the others.

“Shhhh.” Matsukawa gestured to you, half on top of him.

“Wait, what?” Oikawa shrieked silently, gesturing in your direction. You started to stir at the noise.

“Oi, don’t wake her up.” Iwaizumi hissed.

“Kudos, Mattsun.” Hanamaki grinned, giving his friend a thumbs up.

“You were all late, [name] was starting to worry.” Matsukawa said tilting his head awkwardly.

“Yeah, sorry. My aunt decided to feed us at the last minute.” Iwaizumi explained. 

“I guess I lost then.” Oikawa pouted. 

“It was never about winning, only what she wanted.” Matsukawa frowned. Your eyes fluttered open, and you blinked yourself awake slowly.

“I get it, I get it.” Oikawa waved away the problem. There was no bad feelings between the pair, Oikawa could at least admit that you’d chose between them fairly. 

“Issei, are the others back yet?” You lifted yourself away from Matsukawa enough to look around the room.

“We’re home.” Hanamaki smiled. You blushed at being found curled up with Matsukawa, but didn’t move away from him, only sat up right.

“Did you eat? Issei made loads extra.” You asked, pointing into the kitchen area. 

“Mattsun always makes awesome-” Iwaizumi started.

“Issei?” Hanamaki cut in.

“-food...” Iwaizumi trailed off.

\----------

You’d tried to be discreet. Which was hard with so many other people in the house. Quick hugs and tiny kisses for goodbyes and welcome homes were abound. Hanamaki joked that it was like they had parents living with them again.

“I have to babysit my nephew tonight.” Oikawa announced over breakfast. Under the table your feet were resting on Matsukawa’s. “My sister’s got some late work thing. So I’ll just crash over there.”

“It’s my grandpa’s birthday, so I gotta head out too.” Iwaizumi threw out too. “I’ll come back in the morning, no idea when it’ll be over tonight. He rarely sleeps before 2am.”

“Kindaichi and Kunimi asked me to swing by after work. Something about reviewing some of their games.” Hanamaki added.

“So, you won’t be home either?” Matsukawa asked, he slowly rubbed one of your feet with his own.

“Probably not.” Iwaizumi elbowed him. “Definately not.” It was hard to miss the smile curling up the corners of Matsukawa’s mouth.

\----------

He lay on the sofa under you. His hands had danced up and down your body, feeling all the curves and swells that made up your body. You’d felt him underneath you get firmer, until he was a hard lump confined within his clothes. Both your lips were swollen from kissing and you’d left an impressive bruise near his collarbone, marking him as yours. He wasn’t about to tell you about the half a dozen tiny ones peppered up and down one side of your neck. He was all hot and bothered though.

“[name], can we go upstairs?” He asked, his voice a low rumble against your neck.

“Only if you carry me.” You whispered playfully. You hadn’t actually expected him to do so, but in moments you were in his arms bridal style and he was already halfway up the stairs. 

“My room... or yours?”

“Mine has a lock.” You said quickly, your brain fast forwarding to the morning. The boys might not be home tonight, but there was no telling what time they’d be back tomorrow. And they did like to wander in and out of each others rooms at all hours. He pushed open the door and set you down.

“Bathroom.” He murmered. “I’ll be right back.”

When he came back, he looked slightly more composed. He used your key to lock the door behind him. He’d obviously stopped by his own room as he brought in a tiny box with him. 

“We... might need them.” He flushed, coming to sit with you on the bed. It wasn’t long before you were both under the covers and wearing a lot less clothing. 

\----------

You’d snuggled up together in your bed after you’d exhausted yourselves, very naked and very sweaty. When you woke up in his arms, you couldn’t help but smile. He could have easily left you during the night to hide your escapades. But he’d chosen to stay and enjoy the comfort of your body next to his. It would however mean that the others would soon know that you two had done the deed. 

You decided you didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with writing drunkOik's.  
> More than I thought I would.


End file.
